


tonight is the night that we might fall together

by boos



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, it's only brief tho and it's on isak's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos/pseuds/boos
Summary: There’s a warmth in her chest that she can’t control. It feels a lot like love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this was supposed to be not as angsty as it is but i Love to play myself  
> disclaimer: i am very american and totally not at all norwegian so if there are any cultural mistakes or something like that: sorry!  
> also i haven’t read any fic for skam yet and this is the first fic i’m writing for it so wish me luck u guys. hope it’s a-ok!
> 
> spoilers for season 1 and the beginning of season 2
> 
> title from Kamikaze by Susanne Sundfør (which is a song played in season 2 ep 9!!!)

Friendship is still something Noora is trying to relearn. 

After months alone in Madrid and years of being friends with people who didn’t really care about her in the end, Noora wasn’t sure how to go about meeting people in Oslo. Thankfully one night at a random party gave her Eva, and through Eva she met everybody else. The thing is though, she's still only known these people for a few weeks. The thing is, Noora goes home every day and holes up in her room, afraid of her odd and quirky roommates. The thing is, Noora feels like an alien in every social interaction she takes part in. The thing is, when they're at school one morning and Eva turns to her and asks if she wants to hang out today, Noora almost runs the other way. 

Instead of doing so, she pauses for a moment, tells that part of her brain to shut the fuck up and says, “I’d love to.” 

Eva smiles at her, her eyes lighting up. “Cool! Just come through my window. Tap on it and I’ll let you in.”

“Is your mom home?” Noora asks, pulling a stray hair away from where it’s stuck in her lipstick.

Eva’s brows furrow for a moment. “No,” she laughs, looking at Noora like that was a dumb question.

Noora gives her a similar look back. “...then why do I have to climb through your window? Do you not have a front door?”

Eva rolls her eyes and gives a laugh, “I mean, I don’t know – Jonas always climbs in through the window, even when Mom isn’t there.” She shrugs. “It’s easier.”

Noora presses her lips together and looks out at the schoolyard. Jonas and Isak are both standing with their hands in their jean pockets on the other side of the yard. Ingrid is toward their left, huddled under a red-leafed tree giggling with her friends.

“That just seems so… oh, I don’t know. _Cliche._ ” Noora looks at Eva when she says this, raising her eyebrows and grinning, her teeth white in contrast to her red lipstick.

Eva laughs and rolls her eyes, but goes along with it. “Does this mean you won’t come hang out with me tonight? Because you won’t climb through my window?” She looks up at Noora from under her eyelashes in a way that makes Noora’s heart stop just a tiny bit.

She smiles through her palpitations and says, “Expect to find me holding a boombox above my head, waiting for you to come and find me so I can confess my love.” 

Eva sticks her tongue out at Noora. “Will you be playing Justin Bieber out of your boombox?” she asks and giggles as she leans into Noora’s side, her flowery perfume suddenly apparent.

“You know it, _baby_.” Her english accent highlights the vowels in a way that makes Eva laugh louder this time. She even snorts once, which causes Noora to keel over.

The bell interrupts them and they’re forced to walk to Spanish together instead of standing around in the yard, giddy over their newfound friendship. Noora can’t seem to stop smiling at anything Eva says or laughing even when it’s not that funny. Her reactions make Eva’s face look bemused, even though she smiles.

When night comes and Noora crawls toward the light of Eva’s window, she feels nothing like how she felt earlier in the day at the prospect of hanging out with Eva. Instead of smiling, she keeps biting the lipstick off her mouth in nervousness. They’d only ever hung out in groups before and this hesitance seems stupid, because it’s just Eva and she’s just Noora, but – you know, Noora's still in the process of relearning.

It turns out she doesn’t have to be nervous. Eva makes her watch _Dr. Phil_ and has 3 seasons of _My Strange Addiction_ downloaded on her computer along with every variation of _The Real Housewives_ that exists. Her reality TV show addiction is so funny it eases Noora's anxiety, and the way Eva's face flushes when Noora teases her about it is better than any sunset Noora has ever even seen. 

Eva doesn’t mean to, but she accidentally falls asleep with her arms wrapped around Noora’s waist. She’s breathing softly and is so close to Noora that it almost seems suffocating, but less like someone’s squeezing Noora’s heart in order to break it and more like someone’s just trying to hug it hard enough to help her remember what it’s like to be loved.

__

She’s met Jonas on a few occasions, but they’ve never really talked. She knows that he thinks she’s just another crazy girl apart of Eva’s Russ Bus fantasies, but despite this and the troubles he and Eva are going through, Noora knows he’s not a bad person. _But_ – 

There’s still just something awful about watching him kiss Eva, though. Or watching him wrap his arms around her waist or laugh into her hair. 

Noora leans against the fence of the schoolyard as Eva and Jonas make out not even a foot away from her. She desperately checks her phone, trying to push down the discomfort that is evident in her chest. Surely there should be annoyance, as it’s pretty fucking annoying when your friends start making out randomly and expect you to disappear, but it feels like most of her chest is stricken with another feeling she doesn’t know the name of. It’s something that feels like anger but has too much sadness swimming around it to be excused as rage.

As she prays for the bell to ring, Noora hears footsteps crunch their way across the ground of fallen leaves and toward them.

“Yooo,” Noora hears, and looks up to see Isak with his gaze pointed toward Jonas and Eva in hopes to get their attention. When he gets no response, he rolls his eyes before he realizes Noora is there. He gives her an awkward wave and smile, and when she mimics it back to him, he comes to stand next to her. He stands there, leaning against the fence, fiddling with his phone too, and suddenly Noora feels so stupid for the both of them.

She taps her nails against her phone screen as she bites her lip and thinks about heading to class early. She doesn’t mean to stare at Jonas and Eva as she does this, but she does, her chest constricting and constricting like a snake. She only realizes what she’s doing when Isak tries to talk to her.

“They do this all the time.” he tells her. 

She whips her head around to look at him. Immediately, she can spot the traces of what Noora might describe as resentment on his face. It seems like he meant for his words to come out in jest, but there’s something about the downturn of his mouth and eyes that plays against his intent.

Noora smiles back at him and hopes it doesn’t look forced. “Do you think they remember we’re at school? And that dozens of people can see them?” she asks.

Isak rolls his eyes again and groans. “If they cared about that at all then maybe half of my life wouldn’t be spent waiting awkwardly in hallways as people pass by staring at them, and I have to half-wave like my two best friends aren’t trying to eat each other’s faces off next to me.”

Noora laughs and it causes Isak to huff a laugh too, even though right after he looks down at the ground like the sudden attention makes him uncomfortable.

“Oh shut it, Isak,” Noora hears Jonas say, and Eva’s laugh that follows it sounds like a tinkle of bells to Noora’s ears.

Noora cringes internally at her thoughts. _Tinkle of bells_ – God, what does that even mean?

She watches as Isak hits Jonas in the arm playfully, and Jonas retaliates by hitting him in the stomach. They topple together as they play-fight and Isak all but _giggles_ as Jonas tackles him.

Noora smiles fondly at this display, despite the fact she doesn’t know these boys too well, and when she looks back at Eva to say something about it, she’s surprised to find Eva is already staring at her.

This, for some reason, sets Noora off-kilter. In an attempt to start a conversation, she states the only thing that comes to mind, “Your friends are weird.” It’s said with a laugh, even though Noora cringes at herself for this too.

Eva takes no notice of whatever internal struggle Noora is having and instead grins back at her. “It’s true, that’s why I keep you around.”

Noora huffs and hits Eva in the arm the same way Isak had done to Jonas. This makes Eva laugh, and instead of retaliating, all she does is sway closer into Noora’s space.

“Do you want to come over tonight?” she asks. Their height differences once again allows for Eva to have to look up from under her eyelashes to see Noora. Noora suspects she doesn’t mean to do it, but there’s something about it that always makes it seem a little intimate.

“Ah,” Noora mutters, “Sure. As long as you don’t make me watch _Dr. Phil_.” Eva gasps at this like she’s been wounded and Noora exclaims, “He’s awful! I will watch anything else, but I don’t like that man. I just don’t like him.”

This is the moment that Jonas and Isak choose to enter the conversation again, with their hair ruffled and cheeks tinged pink from fighting. Jonas covers Eva’s ears with his palms as he looks at Noora appalled. Jonas tells her in a fake-whisper over Eva’s head, “I’ve been trying to keep my dislike for him away from Eva for months, you’re not allowed to just tell her right out of the bat! That’s not fair.” It’s ruined when Eva starts swatting his arms away and Jonas laughs.

“You both are terrible!” Eva exclaims, looking between Jonas and Noora. Everyone snickers at this, but Eva keeps her twinkling eyes trained on Noora.

The smile that’s fixed onto her face is enough to light up Noora’s whole day. She doesn’t have time to catch this thought and be flustered by it; instead, it moves to her mouth to tug the corners of her lips up into a grin.

__

They spend nights in bed next to each other and days texting one another. Noora shows Eva pictures of herself at fourteen, with long, dark hair against the background of Madrid, and Eva asks her so many questions about things nobody’s ever bothered to ask. Eva steals all of Noora’s clothes until she forgets they didn’t just belong to her in the first place. Noora lets Eva paint her nails even though she’s horrible at it.

The whole time their friendship is blooming, Noora tries not to stare too long at the way Eva’s lips pink when she smiles wide or the way her hips look in tight-fitting pants. Of course it doesn't really work, and Noora starts spending more time in Spanish class thinking about the way Eva's mouth might feel like than anything else.

At the start Noora didn’t think about what any of it meant. She’d always known that a girl could be hot, and while she originally thought this was in a casual way, she soon found out it was in more of a _I wanna kiss this girl_ way. When she met Eva, she thought Eva fell into the first category.

It came to her attention soon after that she was wrong; Eva falls into the second one. 

But Eva is dating Jonas and Eva is straight and Noora is – well, Noora is not Jonas or a boy. So she keeps it all inside.

__

That is, until Eva and Jonas explode. 

It’s a soft explosion. They end on good terms and everybody knows it’s for the best, but break ups are still break ups and Eva cries about it for weeks into Noora’s shoulder. It always seems to catch her in the most random moments, like when they'll be laughing about something and then Noora will look over at Eva to see her eyes are watering with tears.

Noora thinks, in the end, that it’s not really about Jonas. Eva still has Jonas. Noora thinks it’s moreso about the fact Eva’s trying to learn how to be a person who isn’t defined by her relationship and that it’s scary to find yourself feeling completely alone. Eva isn’t alone; Noora tries wholeheartedly to remind her of this when the hard times happen, but insecurities aren’t cured by love. Jonas couldn’t cure them and Noora surely can’t either.

Which, it turns out, Noora does love her. This is something she realizes in the middle of the night when Eva is snoring softly next to her and Noora looks at her face and thinks, _oh_. In that moment, this realization is easy. This declaration of love is as natural as breathing.

In the morning, it’s harder to swallow. They make breakfast together with Noora in borrowed clothes. She makes small talk with Eva’s mom, teaches Eva how to make a croque de monsieur, and all of it feels hard. All of it feels like something a girlfriend would do, as if Noora needed more reminders that she obviously does not play that role in Eva’s life. 

In the end, though, it’s more important for Noora to be by her side than for her not to be, so she stays. She stays, and it hurts in a different way than anything has ever felt before, but she’s lost a lot of things in her life and she won’t lose this.

__

The amount of times Noora’s talked to Isak is about the same amount of times she’s talked to Jonas, and both of those total to a pretty low number. She happens to know a ridiculous amount about these two boys because of Eva, but despite this wealth of knowledge, she wouldn’t call them friends. 

One time, though, she stumbles across Isak at pre-drink at someone’s house and is immediately struck by how _lonely_ he looks.

Noora had been walking to find the bathroom and instead come to a secluded hallway that was dimly lit with only the silhouette of a boy sitting on the ground at the end of it. Noora could tell by the line of his nose and his cupid’s bow that it was Isak.

She thinks it’s based on the fact that she’s had quite a few shots and is nursing a bottle of beer in her hand that helps her decide to go to him. Noora also thinks that it’s based on the fact he looks so fucking lonely sitting on the floor, mindlessly checking his phone and sighing like he would rather be anywhere but here.

He doesn’t seem to notice her until she sits right down next to him on the wooden floor.

“Hi!” she says cheerfully, smiling at him with her lipstick glinting under the low light. 

His eyes widen at her in alarm and as he looks uncomfortable at her presence. Noora thinks this could be for a number of reasons: maybe Isak knows that she knows about his “crush” on Eva, maybe he thinks she’s drunk and going to try and kiss him, or maybe he’s just apprehensive about the fact that there’s somebody he doesn’t really know trying to make small talk with him at a stupid party. Isak would be pretty bad at small talk, she guesses.

It takes him a beat to reply. He blinks. “Hey.” he says, still looking as cautious as ever.

Noora smiles at him in the hope that his hesitation might leave. “So…” she says as she looks around the hall, trying to think of a conversation starter, “What are you doing back here?”

This causes something to shift in Isak, like he’s been caught in the act of doing something he wasn’t supposed to and now has to go back to pretending everything is normal. He locks his phone, shrugs, and takes a sip of his own beer. “Just wanted to sit down a bit, you know.” he remarks. 

Noora hums. “All alone? In the hallway of a house party? As you sadly sip beer?” she asks him, her eyebrows raised as she takes a sip of her own drink.

He smiles down at his cup, and Noora would think it was bashful if it didn’t have a stale-like quality to it. He does a small shrug once more, like he doesn’t know what to do with his shoulders but this is what he’s been told to do.

Even though she doesn’t know him that well, she expects him to harp her about how he is definitely not sipping his drink sadly and that he’s just “chilling” or something along those lines. Instead, his gaze is directed downward as he tells her, “Well – you know, I didn’t really want to come here. Jonas kind of dragged me along.”

Whatever resolve he was trying to put up has cracked and the word _Jonas_ is said with too much of a sad tilt. If it was anyone else, they would let it go, but Noora knows. She _knows_.

Noora bases the fact that she says, “You’re not in love with her.” apropos of nothing on the fact that she’s had some shots.

This comment causes Isak to whip his head up to look at her. “What?” he asks, and looks at her incredulously.

“Eva,” Noora says like it's the most obvious answer in the world, “You’re not in love with her.”

Isak takes a moment to process this. His mouth is slightly agape and his eyes are squinted. “I…” he trails off.

“You aren’t.” Noora tells him and takes a sip of her drink. “I’m in love with Eva. I know what it looks like. You’re not.” Part of her mind tells her she’s a little too drunk to be having this conversation right now, but she ignores it.

Isak’s staring at her with a look she can’t place, but he seems a bit bemused by her, if anything. “You… you’re in love with Eva?” he asks. He sounds so sober it makes Noora realize how much she’s not.

“You’re in love with Jonas.” Noora tells him, turning to look straight ahead at the wall in front of them instead of at Isak. The colors of the wallpaper are changing from the strobe lights streaking in from the living room where the real pre-drink is happening. Red fades into blue and blue fades into green.

She doesn’t have to look at Isak’s face to know that it’s a mixture of panic, horror, and nausea.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Isak spits at her, probably more vicious than he intended. After a moment, he tries to cover it up with a nervous laugh.

Noora just smiles and turns to face him. His jaw is clenched so hard she’s afraid he might break it, his eyes are skittering around her face like he's afraid she might kill him, and she wonders if he’s always this translucent or if she can tell just because she knows. 

She wants to tell him, _me too, me too, I understand, I get it,_ but instead all she speaks is, “It’s fine, Isak.” Her voice is tragically soft when she says, “It’s fine. It really is.” 

Then, for some reason (probably because she’s drunk and in love with a girl who will never love her back), she starts crying. There aren’t a lot of tears because she tries to calm herself down before she’s ahead, but there are enough for Isak to notice. All the tension immediately slips from his face as he awkwardly places an arm around her instead. He just sort of sits there, watching her wipe her face, waiting.

After her few moments of sadness are over and she’s made sure to wipe under her eyes in case any mascara has smeared, she looks back up at him again. She breathes out the ghost of a laugh.

“Ah, sorry, sorry. I’m kind of drunk.” she tells him, smiling through the words like it will convince both of them that everything is fine.

He just nods once, his face relieved that Noora’s not crying anymore, and he slides his arm out from around her. They sit there for a beat, Isak tapping at the top of his glass beer bottle and Noora just looking at her hands.

“I won’t tell anybody,” she tells him, looking up to his face, “but it really is okay.”

Isak’s mouth pinches together before he says, “I won’t – I won’t tell Eva.”

There is no hint of anything like comradery on his face. Her eyes sting and she wanted – she wanted him to say something more. She wanted him to acknowledge it, maybe just so she wouldn’t feel so alone. _Me too_ , she wants to tell him again, _me too_.

The wallpaper still changes from red to blue and finally to green, over and over again, as she and Isak stay there like sitting ducks.

__

Noora has developed a Pavlovian instinct so that whenever she sees Jonas, her heart automatically sinks.

It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Jonas’ actual actions and personality, and it has absolutely _everything_ to do with the fact that he was usually with Eva. This was a reaction Noora developed early into her friendship with Eva, when her crush was still something she refused to admit. Seeing Jonas used to mean that Eva was their either kissing Jonas, talking to Jonas, or at the very least touching Jonas in some grossly romantic way. Noora hated all these things and referred to them as "grossly romantic" only because she wasn’t the one who Eva was doing them to. The cycle became that Noora would see Eva, her heart would alight, then Noora would see Jonas, and it would sink back down into the depths of Hell.

So when Noora sees Jonas down the hall one day, leaning over a girl at the lockers, her immediate reaction is the fast sinking of her heart before it takes a second for her to realize the girl isn’t Eva. It makes her think about Eva though, and the hopeful look in Eva's eyes whenever she vehemently denies that she has no interest in Jonas and that exes can be friends. Noora agrees with her sentiment, but Noora knows she’s just saying this to repress every feeling she has that she knows she shouldn’t.

Later, when the two girls hanging around her locker hound her about information on Jonas’ dating life, she thinks she should bring it up with Eva before it becomes a problem. Noora had wanted to talk to Eva about it in Spanish, but she ended up late to class after going out of her way to avoid William. She tries talking to her about it in between classes, but Noora gets so distracted with the way Isak has his arms around his new girlfriend and refuses to make eye contact with her. What if their conversation at the pre-drink had incited Isak to hide even deeper in the closet by getting a girlfriend? 

She gets so distracted by her overthinking that the bell rings and before she knows it they all have to migrate inside, with Eva and Noora going separate ways for class. So instead when they hang out that night, wrapped in the thick blankets on Eva’s bed, Noora tries to find a way to bring it up to Eva without totally destroying her.

“Have you talked to Jonas?” Noora asks, looking over at Eva who's scrolling through her Instagram feed.

Eva looks up at her with her doe eyes. “Yeah, why?”

Noora tries to think of a way to phrase this conversation without it sounding terrible. She twirls one of the strands of her hair and says, “What actually happened on Friday?”

Eva’s face changes back into a smooth expression. “Oh, his phone died.”

“So… did he have fun at the Elvebakken party?” Noora taps her nails against her phone as she watches Eva, waiting for her response.

“They never even got there. They went to a third year party. Do you know whose?” Eva asks her, her face contorted in speculation. When Noora shakes her head no, Eva continues, “Apparently it was really awesome. Lots of people from school were there. We should’ve known and gone there.”

Noora takes a breath and hums in agreement. Noora then asks, “Did he hook up with someone?”

“I don’t think so. Don’t know. Why?” Eva asks, and the way she looks at Noora is a bit dangerous, like she doesn’t know where this conversation is going, but she won't like it either way.

Noora shrugs. “It seems like the only thing you two talk about is who he has hooked up with.”

Eva laughs at her as if she’s ridiculous and exclaims, “That’s not the only thing we talk about! Also about who I hook up with.”

Noora tries and fails to keep the frustration out of her mind, so she covers it up by teasing Eva. “You haven’t hooked up with anyone since you’ve broken up, have you?” she asks.

“But if I had…” Eva trails off, eyes looking out into the distance as though she’s imagining it.

Noora doesn’t know what makes her say it. Maybe it’s the same thing that makes her tell off William when he’s an asshole or the thing that allows her to argue so fervently with Vilde. Whatever it is, something possesses her to say, “Maybe you should.”

It's only after she says it does she realize that it sounded much more suggestive than Noora intended it to.

Eva looks up at her then. “Hook up with someone?” she asks, her eyes searching across Noora’s face.

Noora doesn’t know what to do with her words or her body for a second, and there’s a beat that passes before she hums in agreement. 

“Yeah,” she says, but the silence that comes after is pregnant.

This moment, Noora thinks, must look like the seconds before a car crash. The time where everything is still and unchanged, before the adrenaline is ready to shoot off in your body.

When the car crash actually happens, it goes like this: Eva kisses her.

She kisses back.

The moment that they kiss lasts so long Noora feels like she’s suffocating, and it’s only when they pull apart does it register that, oh. 

Noora blinks at her, wide-eyed and mouth slightly open. Eva is sitting across from her and she looks so young suddenly, Noora thinks, so unsure.

Noora kisses her again.

Eva kisses back.

They get red lipstick everywhere.

__

“I thought you were straight,” Noora whispers to her in the dark, “I thought you were still in love with Jonas.”

She says these things as though they are facts waiting to be disproven. She can see Eva smile in the moonlight, her lips stretching wide. Their legs are tangled and they’re laying in Eva’s bed just as they have done every night before, except this time Eva has a hickey on her neck that’s not from Jonas or some boy at a party. This time, Noora has a finger tracing Eva’s freckled shoulders as they rise and fall from breath. This time, they are everything Noora foolishly wished for while sitting next to Eva in Spanish class, dreaming about the life she wanted where she got to kiss the girl instead of the one she had, where the girl was straight and kissed boys with big eyebrows.

“I was, for a while,” Eva tells her, and then is quick to correct, “Still in love with Jonas. But it’s not – I mean, I do love him, but not in _that_ way anymore. We weren’t very good for each other. Also, I – I haven’t thought I was straight since I met you.” She laughs after this, her eyes crinkling.

Noora smiles into her pillow. Eva leans over to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair behind Noora’s ear and then quickly kiss her cheek. As Eva settles her head back onto her own pillow, Noora flicks her eyes across Eva’s face and thinks about all the things she wants to say. 

“I… I want you to be comfortable with this. With us.” Noora clarifies. “I know you were really insecure when you were with Jonas, and I know I can’t make anything like that go away, but… well, I don’t know. I guess if being in a relationship isn’t what you need right now, then that’s fine. But if that’s the case, then I need to know, because I want – I want to... be with you.” It sounds so cheesy to her own ears she has to say it quietly, as though maybe if she whispers it low enough it won’t be heard.

Eva just smiles at her. “I’ve taken the past several weeks to, you know, work on myself. And I don’t think I’m done with doing that, but I think I’d be a fucking idiot to not take up the opportunity to kiss you everyday. You can’t cure me of anything, but I know you can help me.” These words seem hard for Eva to say, like she’s been holding them in for such a long time she never practiced the weight of them on her tongue. “I think I’m ready for that.”

Noora smiles, despite herself, and says once more, “If not, you can always tell me.”

Eva leans to kiss her on the nose, small and simple. “I know.” she says, and then kisses Noora on the lips.

__

The first time Jonas sees them holding hands in the schoolyard, he groans, “Finally. She’s been talking about you for _weeks_.”

Noora lets out the most surprised laugh she’s ever given as Eva vehemently swats Jonas on the arm, exclaiming, “Jonas! Jonas! Stop! I never tell any of your girlfriends shit like that – if you could even call them ‘girlfriends.’”

“Yeah, because I don’t let them talk to you for more than five seconds in fear that you will!”

This bickering goes on insistently in the background as Noora notices Isak loitering to the side. She turns to wave and smile at him, and he smiles back just as awkwardly as he always does, his hands firmly placed in his jean pockets.

He sidles up next to her, still looking as hesitant as he did at the pre-drink where Noora cried all over him. “So, uh, it happened, yeah?” he asks, his eyes glancing over to look at Eva.

Noora hums. “Yeah, it did.”

Isak nods. “Well – that’s good. I’m glad. I’m happy for you guys.”

She smiles at him, pushing all her sincerity and kindness into it. “Thank you, Isak.”

He smiles at her too, and it feels genuine. When Eva comes over to greet him and hold Noora’s hand, Isak looks at their clasped hands with a gaze Noora can’t quite get a read on. If anything, it seems – yearning. 

As the four of them walk to get kebabs, Eva is teased relentlessly by the boys about how she keeps looking at Noora with heart eyes.

Eva seems pretty bashful about it, at least. When she wraps her arms around Noora’s torso and buries her face into Noora’s shoulder, she exclaims, “You’re my girlfriend now! You have to beat them up for me.” All Noora does is laugh until her cheeks go pink.

There’s a warmth in her chest that she can’t control. It feels a lot like love.

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo i really wanna write more fics about Happy Things and like the girl squad and also i'm working on an isak/even thing bc i love pain. so if any of those things interest you! watch out! i'm comin for ya
> 
> also the “hook up” dialogue is like directly the lines from the show!!! tell me they ain't gay!!!!


End file.
